Uchiha Birthday Celebration
by SasuNaruXZeruto
Summary: What a certain Uchiha does to celebrate his birthday One-Shot  !Warning Mature Content!


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SASUKE!\

Trust me I wish I did lol^^

My first story to ever be put down on paper just a one shot but still let me know what you think enjoy=3

Uchiha Mansion 8:30pm~

"Sasuke" Naruto moans out as his raven lover takes his full erection in his mouth and started deep throating him.

The raven smirks as he continues to deep throat his lover. Hearing his named practically screamed from Naruto's open mouth just makes him enjoy this all the more.

Naruto looks down at his lover and swears he could burst just from looking at the sight before him. His raven bobbing his head up and down Naruto's cock sucking and licking the underside with the sexiest smirk on his face.

Naruto is having hardest time breathing in between moaning out the ravens name and trying not to burst right away. Realizing that his lover is close to his orgasm the raven releases his lovers cock and Naruto whimpers."Don't worry Naru I promise you'll like what I'm about to do much better" Sasuke whispers seductivly in Naruto's ear starting to lick the outer shell of the blonds ear while his hand snakes its way down Naruto's body ghosting over the blonds nipple.

Naruto moans at the action and arches into sasukes body wanting to feel him even more.

"Sasu..pant..hurry..pant..i need you inside ..pant..me now." Naruto moans out huskily hoping his lover would comply with his demand. Sasuke growls in response. Pushing 3 fingers towards Naruto's mouth, Sasuke takes the blonds right nipple in his mouth and starts sucking, licking, and bitting at the now perked bud.

As Naruto takes Sasuke's fingers in his mouth and starts to suck on them he moans from the sensations now sending shivers up his spine.

Giving his lovers nipple one last nip, Sasuke's lips start traveling up to Naruto's neck sucking and leaving a nice sized hickey wherever he went before pulling his fingers from Naruto's mouth and postions it at the blonds entrance.

"Tell me what you want Naru I want to hear you say it." Sasuke says in his low seductive voice.

Naruto turns so he is looking at his lover straight in the eyes lust swimming in his eyes. "Fuck me Sasu. Now" The blond panted out.

Sasuke didn't wait for anymore of an invatation before thrusting two fingers straight into the blonds puckering entrance mercilessly thrusting them in and out of the blonds tight hole.

Said blond is now moaning and bucking his hips in time with the ravens thrusts. Before long the raven adds a third finger and starts stretching him even more. Nothing can be heard in the room except for Naruto moaning as Sasuke repeatively hits his blond's prostate over and over.

"F..Fuck….Sasu…hurry." Naruto cries out

"Shit Naru if you don't stop moaning like that I'm gonna cum right now" Sasuke moans

Quickly the raven removes his fingers earning him a small whimper from his blond lover. He quickly positions himself where his fingers just were and right as he entered his lover their lips met in a heated kiss.

As tounges battled inside of Naruto's hot cavern, Sasuke sinks into Naruto up till his hilt and both moan and shiver into each other at the sensation.

Without giving his lover any time to adjust knowing he likes it rough, Sasuke raps Naruto's legs around his waist and slides all the way out just to ram back into his blond lover.

Naruto screams into his lovers mouth loving every bit of the treatment he is receiving.

"Damn Naru your so fucking tight." Sasuke moans into his lovers mouth

As Sasuke starts picking up pace he repositions himself so that with ever thrust he is hitting the blonds prostate. Said blond can't help but start clamping on his raven lovers cock whenever he hits that spot that makes his see stars, making Sasuke hiss in pleasure.

All that can be heard at this point is the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans coming for the two boys who are still holding a tounge war in a certain blond's mouth.

Sasuke feeling close to the edge breaks the kiss leaving behind a trail of saliva from his tongue to Naruto's and grabs the blond's hip picking the pace up even more slamming mercilessly into the boy making him scream in pleasure.

Within moments both boys came at the exact same time moaning the name of their lover. Sasuke came deep inside Naruto, while the blond spilled his seed all over both of their stomachs.

Coming down from his high Sasuke pulls out of Naruto cause both boys to hiss at the action, and pulls his blond closer and snuggles next to him.

Naruto snuggles close to his raven and lays his head on his chest.

"Happy birthday Sasu." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke's chest.


End file.
